


Anything Less

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-26
Updated: 2010-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah makes a decision about his relationship with Sean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything Less

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Waymeet Foreyule Challenge, November 2005.

There was an urgency to their coupling. Clothes were pulled off quickly and discarded carelessly on the floor of the hotel room, then they tumbled onto the bed for their first taste of bare skin against bare skin. It had been three months since they'd been together, and their physical responses were almost primal in their intensity.

Kisses were deep and aggressive, tongues dueling while hands sought to touch every inch of each other they could reach. Elijah was the first to stop, desperate for another, more intimate connection to the man he loved. Pulling his lips from Sean's, three words left his mouth in breathy moans: "Fuck. Me. Now." With a strength that surprised the heavier man, Elijah flipped Sean onto his back so he was now on top of him, then straddled his hips. Sean barely had time to grab the lube and apply it to his engorged cock before Elijah was lowering himself onto it, impaling himself in one swift motion.

Even after all this time, the feel of Sean inside him still surprised Elijah. Each time was almost like the first time. That little shock of pain, and the initial discomfort as he accepted the breadth of Sean's cock, but those sensations quickly faded as the beloved flesh filled him. As always, it felt as if their bodies had been made for each other, a perfect fit. Elijah rode Sean like a man possessed, closing his eyes as the pleasure engulfed him, then opening them and looking down at Sean to see his own pleasure reflected on his lover's face. Sean came first, emptying himself into Elijah. Elijah followed soon after, splashing Sean's chest and neck as his body jerked with wild abandon.

Minutes passed before either of them had the strength to move, then Sean reached out and gripped Elijah's hips. Lifting him slightly, he shifted, his now flaccid cock slipping out of Elijah's body as he pulled the younger man down to rest against him. Their breathing labored, their hearts banging inside their chests, they lay there quietly, as if speech would taint the experience. Finally Sean broke the silence. "And they say long-distance relationships don't work."

Elijah said nothing, unwilling to spoil the moment by reminding Sean that the distance that separated them wasn't miles, and it was Sean's choice that they weren't together all the time. He knew Sean loved Christine and the girls and would never do anything to hurt them, but he also knew that Sean loved him, so he endured their separations, settling for stolen moments like these, grateful to be with his lover whenever and however he could. The strain would have destroyed an ordinary relationship, but it only strengthened their bond, fueling their passion, and making what time they did have together even more precious.

This opportunity to spend two days together had been serendipitous, a last-minute _24_ location shoot that had sent Sean to Chicago, but that still couldn't have been managed if Elijah hadn't had a two-day break from his _Bobby_ filming, and been able to get a flight out the same night Sean had called him. Timing, as the saying went, was everything.

"Are you hungry?" Sean asked.

"Only for you," Elijah answered, gently biting one of Sean's nipples.

Sean shivered, then chuckled. "Hey, give an old man time to get his second wind."

"You're not old," Elijah said with a sly smile. He ran a finger down the length of Sean's cock and watched it twitch in response to his touch. "And it looks like this part of your anatomy has rested quite enough already."

"You're insatiable." Sean put his hand under Elijah's chin and lifted his face up for a quick kiss. "Looking at that choir boy face, no one would ever guess you're a sex maniac."

"I don't hear you complaining."

"And you won't, Elwood, not ever, but man doesn't live by sex alone, and I need some refueling." He sat up, bringing Elijah with him. "What do you say we go out and sample some Windy City cuisine?"

"We don't need to get out of bed for that," Elijah told him. "That's what room service is for."

"Fine, but remember, I'm here to work, not just to enjoy your sexy body."

"All the more reason not to waste any of your free time."

Sean lay back, admitting defeat. "All right, but tomorrow I do need to go out. I'm actually not needed on set until noon, so I want to go out for a real breakfast, then do some shopping."

"For sex toys?" Elijah asked hopefully.

The flat of Sean's hand came down and gave Elijah's ass a smack. "Pervert," he admonished him.

"You love it."

"Yes I do." Sean brushed one finger across Elijah's cheek, and as he did so, a faint look of melancholy passed over his face. "And I love you, Elijah, so very much."

Elijah's brow furrowed. "What is it, Sean? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Sean smiled, but Elijah could see a sadness in his eyes. "I just don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you."

Elijah took Sean's face in his hands and pressed his lips to Sean's in a soft kiss. "You won't ever have to find out because it's never going to happen. You're stuck with me, Irish." He slid down and tucked his head under Sean's chin. "So what are we going shopping for?"

"A gift." Sean hesitated. "For Christine."

Elijah felt a stitch in his chest. Hearing Sean say her name as lay naked, holding his lover in his arms, was painful for Elijah, but he didn't let Sean know it. "Hmmm..." he said, trying to keep his voice light, "it's not her birthday, not your anniversary. What's the occasion?"

"After each of the girls was born, I bought Chris a piece of jewelry to commemorate the birth, but I haven't gotten her anything yet for Isabella."

"Why not?"

"Because it has to be something very special. Chris isn't as young as she was when she had Ally, or even Lizzie. It was a very rough labor." He spoke the next words almost in a whisper. "There won't be any more babies."

The emotion in Sean's voice made Elijah remember how he'd reacted when he found out Chris was pregnant with Isabella, and it made him feel guilty all over again. He'd lashed out when Sean had told him the news, been hurt and angry, even though he had no right to be. He'd known from the beginning that Sean wasn't going to leave his wife, and yet he'd let himself hope, only to have those hopes dashed when he found out Sean was going to be a father again, further cementing his life-long connection to Christine. It wasn't until that moment that Elijah had truly accepted -- in his head, if not in his heart -- that he and Sean would never have a life together, at least not the kind of life Sean shared with Chris. But because he loved this man, and would always love him, Elijah had decided that however much Sean was able to give to him would have to be enough.

"Is she all right?" Elijah asked, and felt Sean nod.

"She's fine, and the baby's fine. I just want to give her something to show her how much I appreciate what she went through."

"What are you going to buy?"

"I have no idea, but I'll know it when I see it."

The mood in the room had changed the moment Sean brought up Christine's name. Elijah knew he was being selfish, but this was _his_ time with Sean and he didn't want anything to spoil it. In an attempt to lighten things up, he reached over and pulled the phone onto the bed. As he dialed with one hand, he took hold of Sean's cock with the other. "What do you want for dinner, Irish?" he asked with a lecherous grin. "I'd suggest something hearty because by the time room service gets here, you'll have worked up quite an appetite."

&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;

They sat across from each other in a booth at the hotel coffee shop, Elijah pursing his lips as he watched Sean add more butter and syrup to the large stack of pancakes he had in front of him. "If I didn't know better, Astin," he said, "I'd swear you were getting back in shape for more Sam pickups."

"I thought you liked my Sam fat," Sean replied, taking a mouthful then licking syrup from his fork.

"I do." The memory of snuggling against Sean's much thicker middle during cold, New Zealand nights brought a smile to Elijah's lips. "But your time as my Sam is long gone."

"That's not true, Lijah. I'll be your Sam until the end of my days."

"Yes you will," Elijah told him, quickly swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, "but you don't have to look the part."

"Brat." There was mock sternness in Sean's voice. "Just because you can eat like a twelve year-old and still look the way you do... Wait until you get to be my age. Then we'll see."

Elijah snickered. "You'll be positively ancient by then."

Sean gave him a familiar look of exasperation and went back to his breakfast. "Don't worry, we're shooting an action sequence today, so I'll be burning off the calories in no time at all. It won't be as enjoyable as the way I burned them off last night, but it will get the job done just as well."

"I'm not so sure," Elijah said as he finished his coffee. "That's an awfully big breakfast."

"That's because this is a very special occasion."

"I'll bite. What makes it so special?"

Sean put his fork down and reached across the table to take Elijah's hand. "Because you're here."

Elijah didn't trust himself to answer, so he just squeezed Sean's hand until he was able to speak. A wiseass reply seemed safest, so he said, "Fuck, Seanie, you're not going to break into song, are you? You'll make me lose my breakfast." When Sean only rolled his eyes, Elijah told him, "Hurry up and finish eating. We've got shopping to do."

&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;

"They've got Claddagh rings," Sean said, looking through the display window of the jewelry store.

"Whadda rings?" Elijah asked.

"Claddagh rings," Sean repeated. "It's a Celtic symbol of love."

Elijah pressed his forehead against the glass and looked down to where Sean was pointing. There was a tray of rings displayed on a bed of purple satin. In varying shades of gold, the rings were in the shape of a heart held by two hands, and wearing a crown. "Weird," was the first thing that came to mind when he saw them.

"It dates back to the 1600's," Sean explained. "The heart represents love, the hands friendship, and the crown loyalty. It has different meanings depending on how you wear it."

"Like what?"

"If you wear it on the right hand with the heart pointing outwards, that means you're fancy free."

Elijah giggled. _Fancy free._ Anyone else would have just said single, but for Sean, the language had to fit the history. "How else?"

"On the right hand with the heart pointing inwards means you're spoken for."

"And are those the only two ways?"

"No. If the person who's given the ring puts it on their left hand, with the heart pointing inwards, it means that the wearer has found true love. There are a number of legends surrounding its creation."

"And I'll bet you know every one, don't you?"

"Yes," Sean told him, ignoring the sarcasm. "One legend has it that the symbol was created in Claddagh, an Irish fishing village, and painted on the sides and sails of their fishing boats. When the Claddagh sailors ran into other fishermen in their waters, they'd check for the symbol, and if they didn't find it, they'd kill them."

Elijah frowned. "I thought you said it was a symbol of love."

"I'm getting to that," Sean said. "There was said to be a king who was madly in love with a peasant woman, but because she was of a lower class, his love had to go unrequited."

Elijah couldn't help smiling. Sean was really in his element now, totally knowledgeable on a subject, and anxious to share what he knew. He had so much information stored in that incredible brain of his, most of which Elijah had little interest in, but no matter how boring he found the topic, Elijah never failed to get caught up in Sean's excitement during the telling.

"And because he couldn't live without the woman," Sean continued, "the king killed himself and had his hands cut off and placed around his heart as a symbol of his undying love for her."

"That's fucking gross!" Elijah exclaimed, screwing up his face. "And people want to wear a ring that reminds them of that?"

Sean sighed in frustration. "Wait, there are other stories. I know you're going to like this one. Shortly before he was to be married, a Galway fisherman named Richard Joyce was captured at sea by pirates and sold into slavery in Algeria."

"Yeah, right," Elijah snorted.

"Do you want to hear the story or not? Because if you're going to keep interrupting--"

"Sorry, Seanie." Elijah managed to look contrite. "Go ahead, I'm listening." Sean didn't continue right away, but stood quietly, collecting himself. Elijah had seen him strike this same pose many times during _Rings_ filming, preparing himself to deliver an especially difficult speech. Finally he began.

"Joyce became the property of a rich Moorish goldsmith, who made him his apprentice. He found he had a talent for the craft, and made a good life for himself, but he never forgot the girl he'd left behind, and in her memory, he fashioned the first Claddagh Ring." At this point Sean stopped, as if expecting to be interrupted again, but when Elijah just stood there waiting patiently, he went on. "In 1698, after an agreement with King George III to release all his subjects who were enslaved, Joyce became a free man. His master had grown very fond of Joyce, so much so that he offered his only daughter in marriage and half his wealth if he would stay in Algiers, but Joyce's heart was still in Galway, and he was finally able to return home. He had been gone for many years, and assumed his fiancé had married someone else, but to his surprise, he found that she was still single, that she had waited for him. They were married, and she used the ring Joyce had made for her as her wedding ring."

"That _is_ a great story, Irish," Elijah told him. "Claddagh rings are pretty cool."

"And just what I was looking for," Sean said. "You want to come in with me?"

"No, you go ahead. I need a cigarette." After Sean had entered the store, Elijah leaned against the display window and lit one of his cloves. He hadn't really wanted the smoke, but it was the only excuse he could think of for not going into the store with Sean. Elijah couldn't tell him the real reason, that the idea of Sean buying this symbol of true love for Chris had hurt him more than he'd thought possible. He allowed himself time to brood, but once Sean came out of the store, he made sure he was wearing a smile. "All set?"

"Yeah." Sean checked his watch. "But it's time for me to get to the set. I'm sure the car's already at the hotel waiting for me. Walk back with me?"

"No, I'm going to check out the music stores. See you back at the hotel tonight."

"You bet." Sean turned and began walking away, then stopped when he heard Elijah call his name. He turned to see Elijah walking toward him. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

Elijah shook his head. "No, I was just wondering. Joyce was gone all those years, and the girl he loved had no reason to think he'd ever come back. She could have married someone else, but instead she waited for him. Why do you think she did that, Seanie?"

"She had no choice, Elijah," Sean answered. "Once you've found your true love, you can never settle for anything less."

&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;

They savored their last night together. The sense of urgency having passed, they made love slowly and tenderly. Sean's gentleness reminded Elijah of their first time together. Elijah had promised himself that he wouldn't pressure Sean, but as he lay quietly beside him, he couldn't stop himself from asking, "When am I going to see you again?"

"Soon," Sean promised, and kissed him.

They stayed awake as long as they could, not wanting the night to end. When they finally surrendered to sleep, they were still wrapped in each other's arms.

&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;

Picking up his phone on the first ring, Elijah looked at the number in the display screen and grinned. "Irish!" he practically sang into the phone.

"Elijah?"

The voice was female and so totally unexpected that Elijah couldn't answer right away.

"Elijah, are you still there? It's Christine Astin."

"Chris?" Elijah's pulse quickened, his mind flooded with all kinds of life-threatening scenarios. Sean was sick. Sean had been hurt. There was no other reason for his wife to be calling.

"I'm using Sean's cell phone because I knew he'd have you on speed dial," Chris told him. "He doesn't know I'm calling."

Elijah felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickling. "Is something wrong, Chris?" he asked. "Has something happened to Sean?"

"Sean's fine," she assured him.

He felt his heart rate slow down. "Then I don't understand why you're calling."

"It's just been such a long time since you've been to the house. The girls have been asking why they never see their Uncle Lijah anymore."

"I've been meaning to stop by, but things have been really hectic this year. The publicity tour, then starting the new film. You know how this business is. I'm sure it's the same with Sean."

"It's because of Sean that I'm calling."

"Why? Did he say something about me?"

"He doesn't have to. The other night I mentioned how we hadn't seen you in so long and the look on his face almost broke my heart. You're his best friend, Elijah. He misses you."

Elijah bit his lip. "I miss him, too."

"Then do something about it."

Why did women always play the guilt card? Was it a gene they all had, one that suddenly became activated once they became mothers? But if Chris knew what else he had to feel guilty about, Elijah doubted she'd be so anxious to welcome him into her home.

"Look, Chris, I'm sure if Sean wanted me to--"

"Sean _does_ want you to," Chris interrupted him, "but you know how he is. As much as he wants to see you, he's too unselfish to ask you. He would never want to pressure you, or make you feel obligated. The times you spent together in New Zealand were some of the happiest of his life, but he knows things are different now. He's married with three children, while you're still young and fancy free."

Chris's use of the expression made Elijah's breath catch in his throat, but he managed to keep his voice even when he told her, "Spending time with him could never be an obligation, Chris. Sean knows that."

"That may be so, but humor me anyway, okay? Come to dinner tomorrow night. Or if you already have dinner plans, then stop in for coffee and desert. I'll let the girls stay up late so they can see you. They'll be so excited. Do you realize that Isabella's almost six months old and you haven't seen her more than once since she was born?"

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Sean says once you've wrapped on _Bobby_ you'll be heading for Paris for another film, and who knows when we'll get another chance to get together. Please, Elijah, it would mean so much to Sean."

_It would mean even more to me_, he thought, but said only, "All right. I'll drop by after dinner."

"Wonderful, and Elijah?"

"Yes?"

"Please don't tell Sean that I called you. Tell him you wanted to see him and just took a chance and came by. Can you do that?"

"Sure."

"Thank you, Elijah. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Chris." As he hung up the phone, one thought raced through Elijah's mind. _What the fuck was Sean going to say?_

&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;

Elijah tripped on the walkway and cursed, his _"Fuck!"_ muffled by the Teddy Bear he was carrying in his arms, the bear that had made it impossible for him to see where he was going. The thing was so big that it hadn't fit in the trunk with the other presents, so Elijah had been forced to sit him in the Mini Cooper's passenger seat while he drove. He'd probably gone overboard with the gifts for the girls, but an honorary uncle was allowed to spoil them, wasn't he? Hopefully their parents would feel the same.

He'd almost called Sean to tell him he was on the way, but knew Sean would probably try to talk him out of it, and how would he explain breaking his word to Chris? Besides, he really _had_ missed Sean's daughters and was looking forward to seeing the littlest Astins again. He wouldn't stay late, just long enough to satisfy Chris, and then he'd be out of there. What harm could it do? He put down the shopping bag that held the smaller, more manageable gifts, and leaning around the Teddy Bear, pushed the doorbell.

Elijah kept the bear in front of him, blocking his view of the door, so when it opened, he had no idea who had answered it until he heard Sean's voice ask, "Can I help you?" Slowly lowering the stuffed animal, he revealed himself to a stunned-looking Sean. Sean opened his mouth to speak, but never got the chance because Christine Astin suddenly appeared in the doorway beside him.

"Elijah, what a wonderful surprise!" She flashed him a gigawatt smile that had him thinking Sean wasn't the only one in the family with acting talent, then told her husband, "Don't leave Elijah standing outside, Sean. Invite him in."

Sean hesitated only a moment, then recovering from his surprise, said, "Sorry, come in, Lij. Uh, can I take your..._date_?"

"Please do," Elijah said, foisting the bear into Sean's arms. "Teddy here has turned out to be incredibly high maintenance." He picked up the shopping bag, and once Sean and Chris had stepped back from the doorway, came inside. He barely had time to close the door behind him when Ally and Lizzie descended on him.

"Uncle Lijah! Uncle Lijah!"

They flung themselves at him, almost knocking him down. Elijah knelt down and gathered them into a hug, then stood up, standing back so he could look at them. "Who's this young lady?" he asked, taking Alexandra's hand.

"It's me. Ally," she told him. "Did you forget me, Uncle Elijah?"

"I could never forget you, Sweetie. I guess I just didn't expect you to look so grown up."

"I'm eight."

"That _is_ grown up." Looking at her now, a miniature of her mother, he couldn't help remembering her as she'd been during principle photography in New Zealand. It made him feel very old. "And who's this?" he asked, turning to Elizabeth. "This can't be baby Lizzie."

The blonde toddler held up her arms, asking to be picked up, and he obliged her. "Not baby," she announced with a pout that reminded him so much of Sean.

Elijah cuddled her, then put her down. "Yes, I can see you're a big girl now, just the right size for the new friend I brought you." He took the bear from Sean and gave it to Lizzie, who threw her arms around it and gave it, appropriately enough, a bear hug.

"This wasn't necessary, Elijah," Chris told him.

"Of course it was. After staying away so long, I couldn't very well show up empty-handed, could I?" Ally was trying to act as grown-up as she wanted him to think she was, but from the look on her face, Elijah could tell she thought she'd been left out of the gift-giving and was doing her best to make him think it didn't matter. "You know, Ally," he told her, "I was going to get you a bear, too, but seeing how grown-up you are, I'm glad I got this instead." He reached into his shopping bag and handed her the small, rectangular box.

She opened it and her eyes went wide. "Oh!" Elijah took the bracelet of gold links out of the box and squatting down so he'd be at her level, fastened it around Ally's wrist. From it hung one charm, a puffy gold heart. "It's so pretty." She threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome, honey."

"And now it's time for bed," Chris told her daughters.

"But Mom," Ally protested, "Uncle Elijah just got here. Can't I stay up a little longer?"

"You heard your mother," Sean said. He picked up Lizzie and her bear. "You'll see Uncle Elijah again. He'll be back soon, won't you, Elijah?"

"You bet." He handed Sean the shopping bag, telling him there was something in it for Isabella, then kissed both girls and watched as Sean took them upstairs.

Once they were gone, Chris came forward and took both his hands in hers. "Thank you, Elijah."

Elijah looked down at her fingers, steeling himself to see the Claddagh Ring, but she wore only her gold wedding band. It didn't matter that she wasn't wearing it. Just knowing that Chris had it, that Sean had chosen to give her this symbol was enough to drive home the reality that Sean considered her his true love. "I'm glad the girls liked the gifts," he said.

"I wasn't talking about the gifts, but I have to say they were a big success."

"Lizzie was easy," Elijah told her, "but when it came to Ally, I wasn't so sure what to get. I didn't know if she was too old for dolls or stuffed animals, then I saw the bracelet and remembered that when Hannah was that age, she loved that kind of shit." He glanced up the stairs and put his hand over his mouth. "Oops. Sorry."

Chris only smiled. "It's okay, I don't think they heard you."

"Your girls are amazing, Chris."

"I think so, although I am biased."

"I guess it's too late to see Isabella. She must be sleeping."

"She should be, but you can still poke your head in and take a peek."

"Do we have time before Sean comes back down?"

"Sure. First he has to supervise the brushing of teeth, then read a bedtime story to Lizzie. We have plenty of time. Come on."

The glow of the nightlight was enough to allow Elijah to see the crib, and it was obvious by the gurgling sounds coming from the baby that Isabella was awake. "Oh God," Chris said with mock horror, "looks like we have another night owl." She heaved a sigh and flicked on the light switch. "Looks like you'll get your visit after all."

Elijah looked down into the crib. "She's a real beauty, Chris."

"Would you like to hold her?"

"Can I?"

"Of course." She pointed to a rocking chair. "Sit down, then I'll give her to you." After Elijah was seated in the rocker, Chris lifted Isabella out of her crib and placed her in his arms, instructing him on the correct way to support her.

Once she was safely in his arms, Elijah started rocking. Isabella was a beautiful baby, and looking at the small, pink bundle, Elijah wondered how he could have ever been angry about her birth. Like Ally and Lizzie, she was a part of Sean, and because Elijah loved her father, he knew he would fall in love with her, too, just the way he had her sisters.

"You're a natural with kids," Chris said, watching him. "You should have some of your own."

He shrugged. "Maybe one day, but I'm happy playing uncle for now."

After only a few minutes, Isabella was sleeping soundly and Chris said softly, "I think I should put her down again."

"Yeah, sure." As she leaned forward to take the baby from him, the pendant she was wearing swung forward and caught Elijah's eye, three brilliant pink stones mounted on a vertical silver bar. "That's gorgeous," he whispered.

Chris lay the baby down, then they moved quietly to the door and she turned off the light. Once they were outside, she spoke in a more normal voice, fingering the pendant as she said, "It was a gift from Sean."

"Seanie has good taste," was all Elijah could think to say.

"He does," Chris agreed as they climbed down the stairs, "but I knew this one was going to be special even before I got it."

"What do you mean?"

Once they were seated on the couch, Chris explained, "Sean started a tradition when Ally was born by giving me a piece of jewelry, and promised he'd do the same every time we had a child. He's always been generous, but each of these pieces was special, unique, so when Isabella was born, being our last child, I knew he was going to outdo himself."

"Will she really be your last?" Elijah asked.

Chris's smile was wistful. "Yes, she'll be the last. The factory is definitely closed." She fingered the pendant again. "When Sean didn't give it to me right away, I knew he was searching for just the right piece. He was on a location shoot in Chicago about a month ago, and brought it back with him."

Before he could stop himself, Elijah blurted out, "That's all he gave you?"

Chris looked surprised, but only nodded. "I'm afraid I haven't been able to take it off since he gave it to me. They're pink sapphires, one perfect stone for each of our perfect little girls."

"It's beautiful," Elijah said, "just like your daughters." He reached out and took her hand. "And their mother."

A blush rose on Chris's cheek. "I'm very lucky."

"So is Sean."

As if on cue, Sean came down the stairs and Chris asked, "Did you finally get them settled down for the night?"

Sean nodded and took a chair opposite the couch where his wife and Elijah sat. "Finally," he said. "Ally refused to take off that bracelet, so I finally gave up trying to convince her. And Lizzie insisted on taking that Teddy Bear to bed with her, but the bed wasn't big enough for the two of them, so he's sitting in the chair next to the bed. Next time, Elwood, think smaller."

Elijah grinned. "Will do."

"Want a beer?" Sean asked.

"Yeah, that would be great."

While Sean went to the kitchen, Chris said, "I'm going to leave you two alone to catch up."

"Are you sure?" Elijah questioned. "I feel like I'm chasing you out of your own home."

"Dealing with a two-year old and a five-month old is very tiring. Sean can tell you I have very few late nights these days. Besides, I want you two to have some alone time." She stood up and put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm very glad you came, Elijah."

"Me, too."

She leaned down and kissed his cheek, then whispered in his ear, "Spending time with you makes Sean happy, and I want my husband to be happy."

Elijah was so taken aback that before he could respond, Chris was already on her way upstairs. The way she'd looked at him, the way she'd smiled. For an instant, Elijah was sure she had to know about him and Sean, but that was crazy, wasn't it?

"Where's Chris?" Sean asked as he came in with the beers.

Elijah took the bottle Sean offered. "She went upstairs, said she wanted to give us time to catch up." When Sean nodded, Elijah told him, "Look, Sean, I know you must be pissed at me for just dropping in like this, but Chris called me and asked me to come over. She said the girls wondered why I didn't come around anymore, and I couldn't think of a good reason to say no."

Sean took a swallow from his beer. "I'm not pissed, Elijah. I'm glad you came."

"You are?"

"Of course. I've really missed you since Chicago."

Elijah felt awkward discussing this here in Sean's home, with his family just upstairs. And it made him feel guilty, a feeling he didn't like. "I need a cigarette," he announced, getting up from the couch.

"Figured you might. You know the drill. I'd rather you didn't smoke, but if you have to, you do it outside."

They went outside together, and Elijah lit up a clove, but after only a few puffs, he threw it down and stamped it out. "Why'd you change your mind about buying the Claddagh Ring?" he asked.

"I didn't change my mind."

"But Chris showed me the pendant, said it was your gift for Isabella."

"It was."

"When you saw the ring you said it was just what you were looking for, then you give Chris a pendant instead. Fuck, Irish, if you're trying to confuse me, you're doing a great job."

Sean only smiled. "When I saw the ring and said it was just what I was looking for, I wasn't thinking about Chris." He slipped his hand into his pants pocket and brought out the ring box.

"I don't get it, Sean."

"It's simple. This ring stands for everything we have together, love, friendship, loyalty, and when I bought it, it was your finger I wanted to see it on." Before Elijah could respond, Sean took the ring out of the box, and taking Elijah's right hand, slipped it onto his ring finger with the crown pointing inward, the _spoken for_ position.

 

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v110/InkGypsy/?action=view&current=CladdaghRing004.jpg)

 

Elijah just stared at it for a moment, then he raised his head and looked deeply into Sean's eyes. "When I fell in love with you, I knew you were married and that you loved Christine and Ally. I said I wouldn't ask for any promises from you, that whatever you could give me would be enough, but I haven't been honest with you, Sean."

"What do you mean?" Sean asked, his brow furrowed.

Elijah played with the ring, twisting it around his finger as he spoke. "Just that I do want more, I have for a long time, but when Lizzie was born, and then Isabella, I knew I would never have it. While you were tucking the girls in, I was in the nursery holding Isabella, and it finally hit home that no matter how much you love me, your family will always come first."

"Elijah--"

"I'm not blaming you, Irish. You wouldn't be the man I fell in love with if they didn't. As much as I'd like us to be together all the time, your girls need you to be there for them while they're growing up. You could never be a part-time father, and I'd never ask you to try." He stopped twisting the ring and took it off his finger.

"No!" Sean protested. "I know I'm being selfish, but I need you so much. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you." They were the same words he'd said in Chicago, but now, along with the sadness, Elijah saw pain in Sean's eyes.

Elijah lifted his hand and stroked Sean's cheek. "Oh Seanie, my life would have been so much easier if we'd never met."

"Lijah, please, we can work things out if we try...." Sean began, but his words trailed off as he watched Elijah slip the ring onto his left ring finger, with the crown pointing inward. He blinked, as if he couldn't quite believe what he was seeing. "When you took the ring off, I thought it meant you wouldn't wear it."

"I couldn't wear it because it was on the wrong hand."

"The wrong hand? But wearing it the way you have it now means--"

"That the wearer has found true love, I know. Did you think I wasn't paying attention when you told me the legend?"

Sean shook his head. "I don't understand. You said you wanted more from me."

Elijah nodded. "I do."

"But that you wouldn't ask me to leave my daughters."

"I'd never do that, but they're going to grow up, Seanie, and when they do, maybe then we can finally have our time together."

Sean looked stunned. "But it will be years before that happens. You'd be willing to wait that long for me? Why would you do that, Elijah?"

Elijah smiled. "You know the answer to that, Seanie. Once you've found your true love, you can never settle for--"

The last two words of his sentence were cut off by Sean's kiss, and even though they were outside where anyone might see them, Elijah threw caution to the wind and kissed him back.


End file.
